


Teen Wolf: Next Gen.

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall, Beta Scott McCall, Emissary in Training Stiles Stilinski, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mage Stiles Stilinski, McCall Pack, Minor Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Minor Original Character(s), Monroe has spies in the pack, Next Generation, Scott McCall is a Good Alpha, Stiles Leaves the Pack, Teen wolf next gen, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, also bi, im planning ahead stfu, in the last chapter, stiles leave beacon hills, theo comes back, w/out trouble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 22:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14704095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Kanima's, Druids, Assasins, Dread Doctors and The Wild Hunt, Scott and Argent find Alec. A bitten werewolf, lost and confused. Monroe is still out there, killing any werewolf she and the others'll spot.





	1. 0

Hello! Spoilers for s6 n shit. Also, Alec is cute don't hurt him. Thats a reminder. ANYWAY, i'll write this tomorrow hopefully because i'm so tired.


	2. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles ends up back in Eichen House, Scott and Alec find out where Monroe and her people are and Peter, Derek and Lydia figure out more about Monroe.

Stiles was on the level no one (even workers) dared to go on. He wasn't supernatural, or so he thought. He shared a room with a girl with three eyes and she usually sneaked notebooks in for Stiles to write to the pack. The girls name was Char and she was like his bestfriend. He felt like he knew her since they were little. Maybe he did. Stiles promised when he got out, he'd get Char out too. She always said she never wanted to leave because she met people like him, but he wanted her safe. So when the time came, Stiles actually got out, bringing Char with him. Once the workers opened the door, Stiles noticed claws poking out of his fingers. Anger filled his thoughts. He howled loudly so even where the pack was, they heard.   
"Please tell me you heard that." Scott looked at Derek as he nodded.   
"New werewolves?" Liam raised an eyebrow, not concerned, but confused.   
Stiles stared at the works running towards him and char. Char ran behind them, kicking their backs and grabbing her pocket knife, cutting one of the workers throats. Stiles ran at the worker on the right, pinning him against the wall. He looked at his claws, howling at the worker. Stiles brought his hands up to the mans throat, burying his claws into the mans throat. Before he died, his expression wasn't scared, shocked or confused. It was happiness. Char smiled at Stiles, running to grab his hand and running out of Eichen House.   
"I thought you said you weren't supernatural!" Char let go of Stiles' hand, both of them running up the stairs to the lobby, jogging because they were out of breath, out of the place.  
"I didn't even know I was!" Stiles followed Char down the stairs, popping the gate open with ease. Once they were down the street, they stopped running to catch their breath. Stiles looked back at the dark building, the moon hovering over it. "Let's find my pack. They'll take you in." Stiles smiled at Char as they continued to walk down the street.  
"If there's a new werewolf, we would know, right?" Lydia sat in front of Scott.   
"I'm sure you would." Scott shrugged at Lydia. A few hours went by, Stiles and Char made it to the loft. Once Stiles opened the door, revealing his bloodied self to the pack who was watching TV all on the couch, Lydia was the first to notice.   
"Stiles!" Lydia jumped off the couch, running to hug him. Everyone turned with smiles. "Who's this?" Lydia smiled at Char.  
"Char. She was my roommate or somethin'." Stiles gave a small laugh, giving everyone hugs. Lydia hugged Char like she was a bestfriend too.   
"Welcome, Char. I'm Lydia, that's Malia, Derek, Liam, Scott, Hayden and Alec!" Lydia pointed to the rest of the pack. Stiles shut the door behind him as the rest of the pack settled back down onto the couch with Char and Stiles on the end. "So, Char. Tell us about ya' self." Lydia propped her chin up on her two hands. Stiles looked at Lydia and Char talking with bright smiles. Stiles got off the couch to make a snack, Scott's eyes following him as he walked to the kitchen. Scott later walked into the kitchen, spotting Stiles sitting in the chair with his hands buried into his face.   
"Hey, Stiles? You okay?" Scott touched Stiles' shoulder as he jumped and looked back at Scott.  
"Yeah..Yeah." Stiles' heartbeat was fast.   
"No, you aren't. What happened at Eichen?" Scott pulled out a chair and sat beside Stiles.   
"I-" Stiles couldn't tell Scott he's all of a sudden a werewolf. "They hurt Char every night. They would stab her arm, they would cut her throat-"   
"Who?"   
"Monroe's people." Stiles looked up at Scott with a worried look. "She healed, but she was hurt. She didn't even know."  
"I think it was a dream, Stiles." Scott smiled softly at Stiles, getting up and patting his back. He walked back into the living room.  
"I don't remember waking up."


End file.
